It is often desired in the art to mount, attach or otherwise affix, various pieces of equipment to wheelchairs. For example, a wheelchair user with limited speech capability may wish to have a speech augmenting device positioned to be easily accessible when from a seated position in the wheelchair. Such a speech augmenting device is used to help with communications, such as by having the operator push buttons which results in activation of a synthetic voice or prerecorded message. In other instances, wheelchair users find it useful to have computers or other types of equipment mounted upon a wheelchair for easy access and use.
By the term "equipment" as used herein, it is understood to mean any such devices or other objects without limitation. Also, terms such as "user" and "operator" or the like shall collectively refer to a person seated in the wheelchair endeavoring to operate and position the equipment. Furthermore, persons skilled in the art will understand from the following discussion, how the present invention might be employed in conjunction with other devices in addition to wheelchairs, such as fixed chairs, gurneys or the like, all of such applications of the invention being within the scope thereof. By use of the term "wheelchair" therefore, such other applications are equally contemplated.
Fixed brackets have been employed to position equipment upon wheelchairs for use by the wheelchair user, either by positioning the equipment in front of the user or at the user's side. It has been found, however, that fixed brackets have a number of disadvantages. For example, if the bracket positions the equipment piece directly in front of the user, it often proves difficult for the user to position the wheelchair at a table, because the equipment piece and/or the bracket itself often engages the table making it difficult or impossible to be positioned in close enough proximity to the table. Furthermore, brackets which position equipment to the side of a wheelchair effectively expand the overall width of the chair, thereby making it difficult to pass through constricted areas such as doorways, and making the equipment more prone to being struck or impacted by surrounding structures. Because much of the equipment often includes sensitive electronic components or the like, such impact can readily damage the equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for a mounting device for selectively positioning equipment in various positions relative to a wheelchair.